gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure X Marvel: All Out Brawl
A crossover fighter featuring the characters from the Marvel and the JoJo Universes. Where it is Developed by the creators of All Star Battle & Eyes of Heaven, CyberConnect2. Gameplay JoJo's Bizarre Adventure X Marvel: All Out Brawl ''is a 3D fighting game in which players can fight against each other using characters taken from the first four-story arcs from Hirohiko Araki's ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga series and Marvel, fighting in various locations taken from both the manga and the Marvel Universe. Game mechanics from All Star Battle & Eyes of Heaven have been used in this game, as well mechanics from the Marvel vs Capcom Series. Characters There is a total of 68 playable characters available on the game disc, with 34 unlocked from the start. ;JoJo *Jonathan Joestar *Will A. Zeppeli *Robert E.O. Speedwagon *Joseph Joestar (Young) *Caesar A. Zeppeli *Lisa Lisa *Rudol Von Stroheim *Esidisi *Wamuu *Kars *Jotaro Kujo *Joseph Joestar (Old) *Muhammad Avdol *Noriaki Kakyoin *Jean-Pierre Polnareff *Iggy *Captain Tennille *Rubber Soul *Hol Horse *Midler *Mariah *N'Doul *Vanilla Ice *Dio Brando *Josuke Higashikata *Okuyasu Nijimura *Koichi Hirose *Rohan Kishibe *Yukako Yamagishi *Shigekiyo Yangu *Akira Otoishi *Yoshikage Kira *Kosaku Kawajiri ;Marvel *Spider-Man *Wolverine *Hulk *Captain America *Thor *Iron Man *Hawkeye *Iron Fist *Rocket Raccoon *Black Widow *Ms Marvel *Daredevil *Storm *She-Hulk *Deadpool *Ghost Rider *Cyclops *Psylocke *Agent Venom *Doctor Doom *Moonstone *Carnage *Mystique *M.O.D.O.K. *Abomination *Taskmaster *Dormammu *Super-Skrull *Magneto *Toad *Juggernaut *Hyperion *Thanos English Voice Cast ;JoJo *Robbie Daymond - Jonathan Joestar *Liam O'Brien - Dio Brando, Rudol Van Strohiem *J.B. Blanc - Will A. Zeppeli, Vanilla Ice *Vic Mignogna - Robert E.O. Speedwagon *Troy Baker - Joseph Joestar (Young), Jotaro Kujo *Todd Harberkorn - Caesar A. Zeppeli *Megan Hollingshed - Lisa Lisa *Crispin Freeman - Kars, Noriaki Kakyoin *Travis Willingham - Wammu, Hol Horse, Josuke Higashikata *Steven Blum - Esidisi, Jean-Pierre Polnareff *Jaimeson Price - Joseph Joestar (Old) *James C. Mathis III - Mohammed Avdol *Derek Stephen Prince - Iggy *David Lodge - Captain Tennille, Kosaku Kawajiri *Steve Staley - Rubber Soul *Kate Higgins - Midler *Rachel Robinson - Mariah *Henry Dittman - N'Doul *Lucien Dodge - Koichi Hirose *David Vincent - Okuyasu Nijimura *Johnny Yong Bosch - Rohan Kishibe *Brian Beacock - Shigekiyo Yangu *Benjamin Diskin - Akira Otoishi *Cristina Valenzuela - Yukako Yamagishi *Keith Silverstein - Yoshikage Kira ;Marvel *Josh Keaton - Spider-Man *John DiMaggio - Wolverine, Rocket Raccoon, Hulk, Juggernaut, Abomination *Matthew Wolf - Thor *Daran Norris - Captain America *Marc Worden - Iron Man *Matthew Mercer - Hawkeye *Diedrich Bader - Iron Fist *Vanessa Marshall - Black Widow *Tara Platt - Ms. Marvel *George Newbern - Hyperion *Nolan North - Toad, Magneto *Christopher R. Sabat - Daredevil *Dameon Clarke - Taskmaster *Robin Atkin Downes - Cyclops *Michael T. Weiss - Dormammu *Grey Griffin - Mystique, Psylocke *Michael Rosenbaum - Deadpool *Dawnn Lewis - Storm *Maria Canals-Barrera - She-Hulk *Charlie Adler - M.O.D.O.K., Super-Skrull, Carnage *Patrick Seitz - Thanos, Ghost Rider *Sean Schemmel - Agent Venom *Jason Douglas - Doctor Doom *Stephanie Sheh - Moonstone Japanese Voice Cast ;JoJo *Kazuyuki Okitsu - Jonathan Joestar *Takehito Koyasu - Dio Brando *Yoku Shioya - Will A. Zeppeli *Yoji Ueda - Robert E.O. Speedwagon *Tomokazu Sugita - Joseph Joestar (Young) *Takuya Satou - Caesar A. Zeppeli *Atsuko Tanaka - Lisa Lisa *Atsuishi Imaruka - Rudol Van Strohiem *Kazuhiko Inoue - Kars *Akio Otsuka - Wammu *Keiji Fujiarwa - Esidisi *Daisuke Ono - Jotaro Kujo *Unsho Ishizuka - Joseph Joestar (Old) *Daisuke Hirikawa - Noriaki Kakyoin *Kenta Miyake - Mohammed Avdol *Fuminori Komatsu - Jean-Pierre Polnareff *Misato Fukuen - Iggy *Tessho Genda - Captain Tennille *Shinji Kawada - Rubber Soul *Hidenobu Kiuchi - Hol Horse *Aya Hisakawa - Midler *Ayahi Takagaki - Mariah *Kentaro Ito - N'Doul *Taiten Kusunoki - Vanilla Ice *Wataru Hatano - Josuke Higashikata *Wataru Takagi - Okuyasu Nijimura *Romi Park - Koichi Hirose *Hiroshi Kamiya - Rohan Kishibe *Kappei Yamaguchi - Shigekiyo Yangu *Rina Saito - Yukako Yamagishi *Shotaro Morikubo - Akira Otoishi *Rikiya Koyama - Yoshikage Kira, Kosaku Kawajiri ;Marvel *Hiroyuki Yoshino - Spider-Man *Kenji Nomura - Wolverine *Mitsuaki Madono - Rocket Raccoon *Kenichiro Matsuada - Hulk *Yasuyuki Kase - Thor *Kazuhiro Nakaya - Captain America *Eiji Hanawa - Iron Man *Eiji Takamoto - Hawkeye *Katsuyuki Konishi - Iron Fist *Mayumi Asano - Black Widow *Hiroki Yasumoto - Ghost Rider *Rica Fukami - Ms. Marvel *Masaya Onosaka - Deadpool *Emi Shinohara - Storm *Megumi Ogata - She-Hulk *Kazuya Nakai - Daredevil *Takahiro Yoshimizu - Cyclops *Michie Tomizawa - Psylocke *Masami Iwasaki - Agent Venom *Takanori Hoshino - Hyperion *Masumi Asano - Mystique *Yuji Ueda - Toad *Banjo Ginga - Magneto *Takayuki Sugo - Taskmaster *Joji Nakata - Dormammu *Ryusei Nakao - M.O.D.O.K. *Tetsu Inada - Juggernaut *Masaya Takatsuka - Abomination *Tadashi Miyazawa - Super-Skrull, Carnage *Kosei Hirota - Thanos *Norio Wakamoto - Doctor Doom *Kotono Mitsuishi - Moonstone Crew *Taliesin Jaffe - Voice Director Side-Sequel The game is later compained with a side sequel, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure X Marvel: Above the Cosmos. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover video games Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover